


五誓言 The Five Vows

by KateLaurant



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Dark Merlin (Merlin), Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Minor Character Death, demon! Merlin
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateLaurant/pseuds/KateLaurant
Summary: 有关五个誓言的故事。
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 7





	五誓言 The Five Vows

**Author's Note:**

> 是多年前收录在黑化梅林主题个志《不见天日 Blind the King's eyes》中的一篇，web放出

战火曾一度焚烧这片大地，在焦黑土壤上吐出牺牲者们被嚼碎的残渣。为期五年的大清洗结束后，胜利者们耀武扬威地炫耀着染满鲜血的战利品。

绕过卡梅洛特雪白通透的城堡，往北面走去是一片郁葱树林，就盘踞在洁白堡垒的正后方。这里的树木不结果，绿茵地上不开花，沿着树根也没有药草生长。它的贫瘠吝啬造成人迹罕至，反而使得深处的树木愈发疯长，枝干盘旋扭曲，浓郁到仿佛随时会滴落而下的绿色遮天蔽地。在阳光暗淡的阴天时分，森林里甚至是暗无天日的。

树多，路难行。一般骑士和仆役都不会贸然走进这片林子，只有五六名经过训练的士兵会常出入，有时是为了给接替工作的新人领路。几年前曾有孩子误入林中迷了路，直到现在都无踪可觅。人们说这座森林是活的。

每天晌午，三名骑士会在阳光最烈时出发，目的地是森林中的塔，距离王宫大约半小时的骑行路程。如果那天是阴雨气候，就不去，免得丧命于幽林。

塔很高，几乎和城堡一样高。它高高升过连绵起伏的翠绿，直指苍穹，从树林外便可望见。和卡梅洛特宏伟神圣的白色城堡不同，塔是漆黑的，黑若风信子花，黑若乌鸦羽毛，黑若午夜时分浓稠梦魇。显得肃穆阴森。乌黑砖瓦之间偶尔会有几片触目惊心的殷红，红若珊瑚尸骸，红若温热鲜血，红若白化病人大睁的眼眸。人们说为塔着色的颜料是巫师和女巫的血液，流淌的血潮先是把苍白石砖染成赤红，又层层堆积成了黑色——而这个说法也并非是空穴来风。

乌瑟王将他在大清洗中获得的最大的战利品置于高塔内，那是个魔鬼的孩子，和他的父亲一样来自地狱深渊。为了关住魔鬼，国王杀了一千名术士，把他们蕴含魔力的血混入石灰里筑起了这座塔。高塔没有门，只有令人可怜的窗户。窗台上写着金色的咒文，被镀着纯银的铁栏杆牢牢封死，缝隙仅够一只婴儿的手臂伸出。有七名法师在国王的胁迫下为这座塔施法，稍后锋利雪亮的铰刀也斩落了他们的头颅，血被锁进砖中，骨灰涂抹外壁。

平民们时常因这间高耸入云的监狱而人心惶惶。有人说他曾偶然看见魔鬼的孩子站在黑塔最高的窗台边，它又瘦又丑，长着布满漆黑鳞片的皮肤和亮若熔金的双眼，尖牙足以在瞬间撕开一名成年男人的喉咙。有人说在夜间你能听见城镇上空飘荡着哭泣、哀嚎与咆哮，声音像腐尸的骨头喑哑摩擦，那是魔鬼在诅咒乌瑟王。人们说骑士们每天进入森林，是为了给被囚的魔鬼送去死刑犯的尸体，它就会用那獠牙撕咬已冷血肉，将人骨咀嚼得咯吱有声，再啖尽血淋淋的内脏。大人恐吓小孩，如果不听话，就把你送到黑色的高塔给魔鬼塞牙。

但事实是，从来没有任何人见到过魔鬼孩子的面目，而夜晚时如果有哭泣或吼叫出现：那是酗酒的男人在打他可怜的妻儿；死囚的尸体会被直接丢进尸坑里被泥土掩埋、或被烈火烧作一捧灰烬。骑士们每天去林中巡视，也不过是为了检查建筑是否坚固依旧。

塔，和塔里的魔鬼，它们总是寂静的，安静得几乎是诡异了。魔鬼之子已经在那儿被囚禁了十几年之久，对于牢狱生涯这已十足漫长，虽然，它还会永远持续下去。但比起所有那些街坊邻里中疯狂流窜的谗言，事实则要静若一潭死水，城堡里的贵族们都对此事心知肚明——他们都知道塔里的魔鬼有多么沉默，很多时候，他们都以为它已经死了——但没人打算阻止流言的发展，恐惧能够引导仇恨，而对一个魔鬼多恨些没什么不好的。

亚瑟每天都能望见那座塔，但他从来没有接近过它。

在他还是个小男孩的时候，照顾他的老奶妈就会给他讲无数关于那座黑色高塔的故事，讲巫术有多么邪恶、魔鬼又有多么可怕，他的父亲是怎样骁勇善战才能将它制伏关押。这些故事使得尚且年幼的王子曾有很长一段时间连黑塔都不敢正眼看见。而再稍大一些，到了他的好奇心与叛逆的劲头盖过了儿时的恐惧的时候，亚瑟记得父亲曾不止一次地、严肃地明令禁止他接近那片森林，更重要的是那座囚禁着魔鬼之子的塔。

少年时期的他一度对塔和里面的魔鬼相当好奇，亚瑟知道它从不发出任何声音，仿佛那塔里空无一物。然而乌瑟的铁令如山，他青少年期的逆反心态永远都会在父亲面前虚弱地卑躬屈膝，亚瑟太害怕令他失望了。于是年少时他从未走近高塔一步。等到再大些，他的求知欲也渐渐消褪了，与此同时更多需要他操心的事务与责任接二连三的涌来，亚瑟再没任何心情去疑惑那个过分沉默的被俘魔鬼。仅在很少时，在终于有一小段的空暇时他会思索为何从小到大所有人都盯着他、确保他不会靠近那座塔。有很多骑士都被派去巡视检查，唯有王子一人未曾踏入过那片森林。

这就好像是，出于某种原因，高塔和其中的魔鬼对于亚瑟而言就要危险许多似的。

而这个想法就很令人心烦了。所幸，亚瑟始终没太多时间去想它。

秋天的时候，一名女巫兀地出现在卡梅洛特，她长裙的颜色红得像火，皮肤白得像尸骨。女巫尖利地高笑着，用动听却怨毒无比的声音诅咒了这个国家，城里的人接二连三地陷入没有出口的沉眠。最初国王对此不以为然，直到三天后第一名死者出现——一位老朝臣突然在睡眠中爆发出非人般的凄厉惨叫，随后便双目圆睁、满面狰狞地死了。苍老脸上遍布漆黑血管，仿佛大理石上的裂纹，将整张面容切割得支离破碎。但乌瑟没有来得及采取任何措施，因为紧接着昏睡的诅咒也蔓延到了他身上。

死亡的数目不断增加，宫廷医师却对此束手无策。在王子的一再询问下，老人告诉他这些病症由魔咒引发，那名女巫是大清洗中残留的幸存者，力量强大无边。“我不知道要怎么解除她的诅咒，殿下。”盖乌斯哀伤地说，“恐怕这世上无人能做到。”

“我不能就这样放任我的父亲和整座城的人民死去！”亚瑟愠怒地指出，随即又变作了急切的恳求，“一定有什么是我们能做的，盖乌斯，请你想想办法。”

老人疲惫地摇头，他神情中的无力使亚瑟的心脏沉重地向下坠落。良久，御医抬起头，堆满皱纹的双眼掠过窗外，亚瑟跟着他看见了高耸入云的黑塔。“只有一个办法。”老人对他说，“亚瑟，你得去拜访塔中的魔鬼。他说不定能终止这场灾厄。”亚瑟惊讶地注意注意到老人使用了‘他’而不是‘它’。

“他……它听得懂人话？”

“当然。”盖乌斯忧心忡忡地说，他已经不再看着窗外，而是匆忙地在身后的柜子上翻找着些什么。等到老人转过身来时，他苍老的手上正拿着一条古旧的项链，谨慎且郑重地将其托付到亚瑟手中。他感到一阵诡异的熟悉感，仿佛在很久很久以前，有人微笑着将它挂在婴儿的脖子上。‘你是我的。’微笑的人对婴孩轻声呢喃，面容白皙却模糊。“拿着它去那座塔。”御医的声音倏然将亚瑟从幻觉海潮中拉扯出来，他又再度看清了这间堆满草药和瓦罐的诊室，“但是记住了，亚瑟，从此之后都不要再靠近那里。小心他跟你说的每句话。”

“我知道了。”他心不在焉地回答，目光仍停留在手中的项链上。亚瑟背过身，迷茫而恋恋不舍地摩挲着那件饰物，才最终将它收进衣兜里。

晌午时，亚瑟骑马进入了那片森林。他带了地图和油灯，然而到最后它们完全没有任何用处。不知道是否是亚瑟的错觉，这片传闻中可怖凶险的森林似乎拥有自己的思想。那些原本在道路上恣意横行的荆棘和杂草顺从地退去了，参天树林的紊乱枝桠也不再交错参差，为亚瑟辟开一条道路，径直通往漆黑高塔。

这是他第一次如此接近这座塔，当它如此清晰地出现在视线中时亚瑟不禁屏住呼吸，一种沉重的感觉落在他的肩头，倾轧着他。林间温柔细语的风吹拂过身侧，像在轻轻推着他，迫使亚瑟走得愈来愈近。

出了森林后，亚瑟便翻下马牵着它步行。他绕着黑色石墙行走了一圈，这座高塔果然如人们所说的那般没有可供进出的门，只有竖立着冰冷铁栏的窗户。最后他在最底下的那个窗口前停下，试探性地出声询问。“你好？”亚瑟声音干涩，他尽力在面对一个未知的魔鬼时毫无恐惧——他为什么要恐惧呢，对方才是那个被困数千日夜的阶下囚，“有人吗？”

话一出口，他不禁觉得这个问题实在是蠢透了。亚瑟站在原地等待，凉风将他的手指和双腿吹到麻木，但回答他的始终只有栏杆后的黑影和沉默。从来没有人进过那座塔，也从来没有人见过那个魔鬼的孩子的样子，甚至没人听到过它的声音。或许父亲和盖乌斯见到过，亚瑟想。说不定它早就死在塔里了，毕竟从来没有人为它送过食物。

正当亚瑟失望透顶地准备离去时，一个细小的窸窣声猛然攥住了他的脚步。他转回身，黑暗仍旧是黑暗，但亚瑟能感觉到有什么正站在窗后注视着他。又是一声细不可闻的脚步声，沙沙的，仿佛冰凉的蛇蜿蜒爬行过地面。

“你是谁？”黑暗发问了，它的声音使亚瑟眩晕，仿佛被比冰还寒冷的尖刀在转瞬间剖开脊椎。他的大脑嗡鸣作响，一时间甚至无法感知和思考。

他竭力迫使双足站立在土地上，深深地吸进几口空气，才又重新找回了话语。“我是亚瑟·潘德拉贡，卡梅洛特的王子。”亚瑟回答，一想到自己正在与一只魔鬼对话，他便经不住心悸。

阴影中的东西像是在打量着他。“你长大了。”那个声音说，在风中掺杂着一丝诡异的温柔，飘入亚瑟耳中，仿佛一个叹息般的吻。

“什么？”他警惕地盯着铁栏后的黑暗。

魔鬼没有回应，但亚瑟能察觉到它就站在黑影中，睁着双眼安静地凝视着他。“那么，乌瑟王与美人伊格莱茵的儿子，你为何来找我呢？”幽暗里的声音问道，亚瑟适才发现它听上去相当年轻，如潺潺溪流般悦耳动听。这不该是属于一个魔鬼的声音。

“我的国家被一名红裙女巫诅咒了，人们在睡梦中恐惧而死。”亚瑟摒弃杂念，但是那嗓音仍然在他思想深处萦绕回荡，“有人给了我一条项链，叫我拿上它来找你，说你能终结女巫的诅咒。”他说完才发现盖乌斯的计划是多么无稽可笑，居然叫他来向一只被他的父亲囚禁了十三年的魔鬼求助。它肯定对卡梅洛特的陨落求之不得。

然而出乎他意料的是，阴影里的魔鬼只是沉默。半晌那个声音又开口了，仿佛缠绕着魔法般在亚瑟心底低徊：“那就把那个信物拿给我看看吧。”

一双手伸出窗口，卡在粗糙寒冷的铁栏之间，它们纤瘦白皙，十指修长，像是凝固的牛奶或白雪。这与任何故事中魔鬼的双手都截然不同：没有漆黑粗糙的鳞片、没有尖锐可怖的利爪、甚至没有橘皮般萎缩的皱纹。这是一双年轻美丽的手，光洁如瓷，看上去又柔软又有力，指甲盖闪着初春蔷薇的温柔色泽。“把它交给我。”手的主人说。

亚瑟迟疑了一瞬，但他还是拿出了那串笼罩着陈旧光泽的项链，放在了其中一只手的掌心。当那双手抽离窗台时，魔鬼的指尖极轻地擦过了亚瑟的手背，陌生的温度使得他不禁一阵颤栗——这颤栗却又并非出于恐惧或恶心。亚瑟茫然地低头看着自己手上被短暂碰触过的地方。

“我可以帮你破除诅咒。”黑影说，“但你有相应的要付出的代价。”

“我不可能放你自由。”

牢笼中的魔鬼似乎是笑了，笑声很轻，异常轻，几乎是细不可闻，可它们依旧如羽毛般包围着亚瑟心脏。这令他的面颊莫名其妙地发烫。亚瑟舔了舔嘴唇，这时他想的竟然是自己还能不能再拿回那串项链。

“我没打算问你索要自由。”魔鬼之子说，“听好了，作为解开诅咒的代价，你得给我三件东西：你爱恋贪留的过往、你得到的第一个力量，和你首战归来的荣誉。”

“不要跟我猜谜。”亚瑟有些不耐烦。

魔鬼笑得更响了，像微风吹落树梢积雪，声音动人至极。“亚瑟，亚瑟。”它柔声呼唤道，魔鬼念出他名字时熟稔亲昵的方式竟叫王子的心漏跳一拍——他曾听过谁这样呼唤他，“它们只不过是三件物品，也并非是价值连城的财宝。只要你答应把它们给我，我就帮你破除这个诅咒。”

他沉默地站在原地，思索着是否该相信塔里的魔鬼。正如盖乌斯所说，它很可能是唯一能有办法结束这场灾难的存在，但老御医同样也警告过他，要小心提防魔鬼说的每一句话。或许它是没有流言中死人般嘶哑难听的嗓音，皮肤上也没有脓疮和鳞片，然而它仍旧是个非人的存在、一只蚕食灵魂为食的恶魔。恍惚间亚瑟不禁好奇，它藏匿在暗影之中的样貌究竟是如何的一副样子？

最后亚瑟同意了。“我答应你。”

“好孩子。”被囚的魔鬼说。这原本应该令亚瑟感觉大受侮辱，可他的感觉却和今日早些时候碰到那串项链时的感受一模一样。他隐约看见一个披着黑长袍的瘦高身影轻轻抱起金发的婴孩，他的脖颈白皙优雅如天鹅。‘乖孩子。’那人凑在婴儿耳边轻哼着，唇边笑意朦胧，唱着一首无人能懂的歌谣。这时魔鬼的说话声将他重新拉回现实，同时也拉向了更渺茫的深渊。

“听好了，卡梅洛特的王子。”魔鬼之子叮嘱道，“叫人用牛角做一把刀，打磨得光洁发亮，在下一个无月之夜的时候，你要拿着它走到这片森林深处，只许带上一根蜡烛。你会看到一块池水，它原本光滑如镜，清澈得像一潭银色月光，现在却黑得像墨汁。你要跳进那池水里，从头浸到脚，用牛角刀在手臂上各划一道伤口。等到那池水再度变得透明见底，诅咒就被破除了。在那以后的五天之内，你要把那三件东西给我，否则女巫的魔咒就会重返这个国家。”

亚瑟皱起眉。“你说的这个方法听起来谁都能做到。”

窗后的影子又笑了。“当然不，你会明白的。”魔鬼用它动听的声音说，亚瑟能感到那张他看不清的面容在笑。那只形状姣好的手又伸出栏杆，雕刻着古老花纹的项链正缠绕在那纤细指间，触目惊心的诱人。“这个你可以拿回去，它本来就是你的。”

他满腹疑虑地伸手去接，动作谨慎，但魔鬼直接将它的手掌贴上了亚瑟的手掌，掌纹相互覆盖而契合。那只雪白的手温暖又沁凉，指腹细微地摩挲着他的手腕，顿时亚瑟感到血液在他耳中轰鸣，灵魂随之尖啸。在亚瑟意识到他要做什么之前，他已经垂下头颅，吻上了魔鬼光滑细腻的手背。他如此迫切，仿佛在无望的分离中等待已久。亚瑟还没来得及为自己的举动感到惊愕，那细瘦的手指已然温存地掠过了他的嘴唇。魔鬼嬉笑着，从阴影里传出的好听笑声足以使亚瑟脸颊灼烫。

“现在还不是时候。”它说，“你可以走啦，别忘了解开诅咒后的五天内回来兑现你的誓言。”

随后，伴随着铁栏后飞蛾扑火般的微弱一闪，王子感到魔鬼已经从窗口离开了。

之后，亚瑟回到城堡，按照魔鬼说的话立即派人打造了一把牛角制成的刀，刀身被打磨得光可鉴人，像一面镜子。但他偷偷收起了那串古旧项链，向盖乌斯谎称说是关在高塔里的魔鬼向他要走了，亚瑟不知道那天他为什么会做出那样的举动，很有可能是种了某种魔法。他应该避免再见到魔鬼，可是无论如何，他最后还是得回去兑现他的誓言。

两天后的夜晚是一个无月之夜，王子佩戴着那柄牛角刀，带着只点着一根蜡烛的灯进入了王宫北面的森林。这一次，树林为他让出的是径直通向那一隅池水的道路。亚瑟走到了池边，看见水面漆黑如夜，任何光辉倒映其中都转瞬逝去。他犹豫了一瞬，但也只有一瞬，随后便脱下多余衣物迈进了水中。

池水很冷，虽然现在还是初秋，但它冰冷刺骨。每向前一步，凛冽彻骨的寒意便向上蔓延一分。他紧紧咬着牙，一直游到池水中央，用磨得锋利的牛角浅浅割开手臂上的皮肉。伤口很疼，但很快就被严寒带来的疼痛所覆盖。亚瑟手中的刀无力地坠落水中，他竭力吸气，然后潜下去，让墨黑池水淹没过头顶。

接着他就开始做梦。

梦里有人把掺血的灰烬抹在他的前额，带着微烫的余温。女人的手把他抱起来，交到另外一对女人的手臂上。‘这个孩子是被魔鬼选上的。’人群喃喃，声音像蚊虫般在室内振翅，父亲的泪水落在婴儿睁不开眼的脸上。接着，明亮光线充盈了世界，近处传来花香和笑声。‘你是我的。’看不清脸的人说，把雕刻着神秘花纹的项链戴上幼童的颈子，他在笑。同样的，那个人将婴孩抱起来，躺在他的臂弯中，唱着无人能懂的歌谣，旋律悠扬诡秘。最后，亚瑟看见一双蓝眼睛，出现在黑色高塔的窗口，给予他绝望且短促的一瞥，仿佛垂死之人临终前竭尽全力的吐息。那对瞳孔深处紧咬着疯狂激烈的意志。随后那双眼眸就沉没了。

一切都发生在刹那，那名怨毒美丽的红裙女巫闯进了亚瑟的梦境，击碎所有光怪陆离的幻象，在黑暗中熊熊燃烧。她蓝眸大睁，面容美到骇人。‘亚瑟·潘德拉贡。’女巫艳红的嘴角裂开一个歪曲的冷笑，‘我会很开心将乌瑟的孩子溺死在这里，你本来就不该活这么长。’他想追问那句话的意思，可此时他的手脚再使不上力，径直朝透骨严寒的水底沉没。这也许其实是那个魔鬼的阴谋——亚瑟不无讽刺地想想——把我带到这里来淹死。

然而这时，一双纤细却有力的手臂绕过他，将亚瑟往水面上拉扯，直到女巫再度出现在他的视线中为止。但是这时她脸上的笑容消失了，取而代之的是纯粹的惊讶与恐惧，目光投向亚瑟背后的影子。

‘现在。’亚瑟耳边的那个声音说，听起来熟悉无比，他花了些功夫才想起这是塔里的魔鬼的声音，推翻了他之前的猜想，‘用那把刀杀了她，刺进她的心脏。’魔鬼说，听起来几乎是温柔且充满鼓励的，“去吧，殿下。我与你同在。”

片刻后，他骤然浮出水面，大口呼吸着。池水的温度已经不再寒冷如冰，它清澈见底，柔若晚风，银色的水珠沾在他的手臂上，闪闪发亮。王子双臂上的伤口只剩下两道颜色极淡的白痕，仿佛它们从来就没出现过。

诅咒被破除了。

人们高唱王子的名讳，却不知道背后的故事。盖乌斯帮助亚瑟一起向国王隐瞒了事实，因为乌瑟从不允许他的儿子靠近那座塔。但亚瑟独自埋藏的真相还要更多，他没有告诉老御医那个落在魔鬼手背上的吻、也没有告诉他自己还要去兑现诺言。那个魔鬼似乎有叫人为它保守秘密且甘之如饴的本领。

两天后，亚瑟又来到了塔底。这一次，魔鬼已经站在窗后的阴影中等待着他。

“你来了，诚实守信的人。”黑影微笑着，亚瑟为它的用词感到荒谬不已。

“我想来兑现我的誓言，但对你想要的那三件东西我毫无头绪。”

魔鬼轻笑出声，如同山巅融雪。“是的。我向你索要你爱恋贪留的过往、你得到的第一个力量和你首战归来的荣誉作为代价。”它说，“它们是三样物品：你母亲留给你的遗物、你拥有的第一把佩剑，和你初次出征时作为战利品赢回的叛军领袖的戒指。”

亚瑟踌躇了。“后面的两样东西我都可以给你。”他皱着眉说，“但我不能给你母亲的遗物，它是我最珍视的东西之一。”

“一个遗物换来和平安康，难道不够划算？”魔鬼用诱哄般的语调问，但在亚瑟以良久的沉默作为回应后，铁栏后的影子叹了口气，“如果你不愿意给我伊格莱茵的遗物，那就把上次你带来的项链作为替代给我吧。”

这次，王子又陷入了他自己也无法理解的挣扎——一条来路不明的项链和已故母亲留给他的庇佑，无论如何都是后者更重要。可他激烈地摇摆着，无法做出抉择，亚瑟想象着他将那串古老项链交出去的情景，感到像是被撕裂般的难以忍受。

“我会给你我母亲的遗物。”亚瑟最终说。

他感觉站在影子中的东西像是满意地笑了。“当然了，殿下。明天我也会在这里等你。”

翌日，他又拜访了这座塔，把那三样东西交给了魔鬼。王子完成了他的第一个誓言。

之后的日子里，亚瑟时常做梦，多数时候都是梦到一双泛着鸽羽般灰色的蓝眼睛温柔而狂热地注视着他。‘等没有光的黑夜结束了，我就带你走。’眼睛的主人柔声说。那个世界永远充满明亮的光线和花香。随后他就在晨曦的芳香中醒来。

王宫召开的春季宴会上，有一名黑甲骑士破窗闯入城堡，向在场的骑士一一挑起决斗。那名骑士仿佛有着不死之躯，他无休无息，不累不痛，被刀剑刺穿胸口却仍旧屹立不倒，数名骑士在决斗中丧命。亚瑟无计可施，最终他只能再去求助被关在漆黑高塔里的魔鬼。

亚瑟刻意错开了士兵巡视的时间，在午后才进入森林——这片树林似乎从来就不打算刁难他。他骑马穿行过树木和草丛，走出森林边缘，高塔便出现在眼前。

“出来。”他对着那个窗口喊，尽可能地叫自己听起来不显得粗鲁，“我需要你的帮助。”

在一阵寂静和窸窸窣窣的轻响后，亚瑟又自窗背后的那片阴影中感应到了熟悉的视线，他长舒一口气。

“欢迎，小王子。”有着动听嗓音的魔鬼悠悠开口，“这次又遇到了什么困难？”

“有一名穿着黑色铠甲的骑士出现在了我的国家。”亚瑟说，“他似乎不畏惧疼痛，连刀穿过他心口都浑然不觉。他杀了很多我的同胞骑士，我不能再任由事态发展下去。”

“那个黑骑士已经不是活人。”魔鬼的声音穿过牢笼飘出，“他是个被从墓地中拉出来的死者，忠实地听从于巫师的指令。既非活物，谈何杀死？凡人的刀剑自然无法消灭他。”

他皱起眉头，肩膀紧绷。“你是说我们就束手无策、任人宰割了？”

魔鬼又笑了，笑声轻轻的，像是刚学会飞翔的雏鸟，用还覆盖着一层绒毛的羽翼擦过亚瑟耳际。“我可不会让你失望的，好吧？”正站在影子里的魔鬼说，“这世上有一把剑能消灭不死之物、使死者复归于尘土。我可以引领你去得到它，但是同样的，你需要支付给我相应的代价。”

王子点了点头。“我知道。”亚瑟说，“这次你想让我给你什么？除了自由和无辜者的性命，其它的我都能给你。”

“真令人伤心，我可没有那么嗜血。你知道这塔里的血腥气有多浓吗？我闭上眼就能看见被锁在砖瓦中的冤魂。”他感觉到魔鬼向前了一步，“这次我只要你给我一样东西，它像是黎明前的玫瑰色雾霭、黑夜里短促欢乐的禁忌、晴朗阳光下流淌的溪水，像风、像云，也像雨。它像是一把钥匙，你可以用它开启天堂之扉，也可以打开地狱之门。”

“我该去哪里找这样东西？”

塔楼里的魔鬼发出一声愉快的嗤笑。“不，你不用去找它，人人有拥有它，只不过在于愿不愿意给予他人。”它柔柔开口，“你答应我，我就告诉你如何去拿那把剑。”

这令亚瑟踌躇了片刻，他解不出魔鬼的谜语，可眼下更为急迫的是击败那名亡灵骑士，他不能再放任更多人死去了。“我答应你。”他说，“告诉我去哪里找那把剑。”

“多么高尚伟大。”黑暗隐秘地笑了，“听好了，我的王子，你要骑马出城，一直往卡梅洛特的东边行进，穿过陨王峡谷和塔尔里山脉。你会看见一片湖泊，群山环绕，美丽无比。它是连接阿瓦隆仙境的入口。湖岸上有一只小船，坐上它，它会带着你漂向湖心。你将在幽蓝湖心上看见一只女子的手，从水下举过水面，手中握着一把剑。那名女子是湖中仙女。如果你直接去争夺那把剑，她会砍向你；你要告诉她你是乌瑟与伊格莱茵之子，卡梅洛特未来的国王亚瑟·潘德拉贡。湖中仙女就会将那把剑递给你。它本来就是你的。”

“就这样？”

“没错。亚瑟，但我要警告你，这把剑是属于你的，其他任何人都不能使用。它是在龙火中淬炼而成，被阿瓦隆的精灵所赐福，蕴含强大的魔力。在世之人中只有你可以使用它。”魔鬼的声音变得严厉，旋即又缓和下来，“等你杀死那个黑骑士凯旋后，就来塔下找我兑现你的誓言吧，我会在这里等待你胜利的消息。”

卡梅洛特的王储微微颔首。他拼命忽略了一个魔鬼正在祝福他的事实，匆匆策马从塔底离开了。

根据魔鬼给他的指示，亚瑟找到了那片通往阿瓦隆仙境的湖泊，从湖中仙女的手里得到了那把剑。它是亚瑟此生见过的最无与伦比的一把剑，剑刃锋利得足以削铁如泥。亮若白银的剑身上刻着两道金色铭文，亚瑟从未学过这种古文字，却能清晰地读懂它。“将我拿起”，“将我丢弃”。他举起剑，阳光淌过金属，像熔化的黄金般闪闪发亮。

得到这把宝剑后，亚瑟一路快马加鞭赶回了卡梅洛特。他不顾父亲和其余众人的劝阻，接下了黑骑士的决斗挑战。比武前莫甘娜来为他祈祷平安，但那时亚瑟的注意力全都放在了别的事情上：他只顾着如痴如狂地打量和比试着新得到的剑、感受它被握在手中时整条臂膀所负担的分量。‘它本来就是你的。’魔鬼温和的嗓音在他脑海深处絮语。亚瑟不明白那是什么意思，但他为其感到由衷喜悦。

在当天下午的比武中，王子大获全胜，杀死了那个无人能战胜的对手。观赛的人群为他欢呼喝彩，王宫里为此举办了一场盛大的庆功宴，一直持续到深夜。稍晚时，王子以疲倦为由离开了宴会厅，回房间休息。在他离开前，人们又一次为他呐喊。

但他们所不知道的是，亚瑟王子从大厅离去后并没有回房，而是披上斗篷，从马厩中牵出了一匹马，径直进入了幽暗森林。没有任何一名骑士敢在太阳西落后踏进这里，因为无人知晓这里出没着怎样的野兽，而荆棘和错综复杂的枝桠和藤蔓会将路过的行人活生生绞死。可是亚瑟从来不需要为此担忧，这森林仿佛认得并喜爱他。

亚瑟来到塔下时，一轮大而皎洁的银白圆月正好悬挂在上空，像曼妙女子的神秘面纱，最下方则被高塔的漆黑剪影割去了一隅。他将马匹停在那个会面的窗口前，静静地等待着魔鬼的出现。

紧接着，有一阵突如其来的晚风吹过树梢，漾起林间私密低徊的千言万语，一群寒鸦振翼掠过幽深天际——亚瑟知道它来了，像一个影子来到黑暗的窗前。

“你赢了。”魔鬼轻盈地说，“喜欢那把剑吗？”

当然了。亚瑟喜欢他的每一把佩剑，但从未像对这把一般爱不释手——不过他不准备将这些事告诉魔鬼，因此只清了清嗓子问：“我很感谢你的帮助，并过来打算兑现我的诺言。但遗憾的是，我找不到你想要的那种东西。”

这些话使得窗子后的魔鬼咯咯笑了起来，像是一个长辈在面对某个愚笨的小男孩时发出的笑声，但更轻柔、更年轻、更引人遐思。“我就知道你肯定猜不出来。”魔鬼嬉笑着说，“你不需要去找它，因为你已经带在身上了——我要你给我一个吻，卡梅洛特的王子。”

空气凝固了，仿佛它刚刚说出的不是一句话，而是一句魔咒。亚瑟原本在晚宴上喝得微醺，此刻浑然清醒了，却又好像愈发酩酊大醉。“你……”亚瑟发现自己的牙齿打颤，说不出一句利索的话来，“你、你是个魔鬼，我不能吻你。”他结结巴巴地讲，而且塔里的魔鬼的声音甚至都不属于一个姑娘，虽然和煦好听，可显然是个年轻男人——直至现在亚瑟都不知道他那天是怎么头脑发昏吻上了那只手的。

魔鬼叹了口气。“你要违背你的誓言么？”

“我、我不……”骑士是不能违背立下的誓言的，即便对方是个狡猾多端的魔鬼，而且它也确实两次在最困难的时候帮助了他。亚瑟垮下肩膀，“……好吧，我答应你。”

他谨慎地靠近了窗口，步伐艰难。亚瑟想到他甚至不知道这个魔鬼长什么样，仅见过它一双青春的手。但愿它不会像故事中那样啃食尸体、齿间充满血腥和腐肉气息，王子想着。

“再凑近点，把眼睛闭上。”魔鬼轻声命令，亚瑟依话照做。他的脸已经紧贴着冰凉粗糙的铁质栏杆，手扶在窗台上。在一阵短暂却令人难耐的沉寂等待后，他隐约感到有什么东西接近了。亚瑟先是听见呼吸声，和影子中传出的嗓音一样柔和平缓，温暖的吐息喷洒在他脸侧和鬓边。微凉的鼻尖碰擦过他的鼻尖，然后有睫毛，细密而长的睫毛像脆弱的蝴蝶翅膀般轻轻掠过他的脸颊，挠得人发痒。在这样一个黑暗寂静的夜里，他们的呼吸声和心跳声像是被放大了无数倍。亚瑟尝到了那双湿润饱满的嘴唇，它们温热又沁凉，柔软如同鸟羽，甜得像蜜。魔鬼不应该拥有这样的双唇。但亚瑟再没有多余的空暇思考，他整片思绪之海都被这个吻所填满了，理智在它面前崩塌，灵魂屈膝、震颤而歌唱。

魔鬼的手越出铁栏，捧住了亚瑟的脸，温柔却不容置疑。它更加往前凑近，加深了这个吻。他们应该停下，残存的一撮清醒提醒着亚瑟。但他怎么能够停下，在此时此刻？面对这个吻他无法遏制地颤抖，如同汹涌汪洋上的一叶孤舟。他疯狂地亲吻这那双嘴唇，绝望且不顾一切地吻着，心无旁骛。当他们终于恋恋不舍地结束唇舌缠绵时，亚瑟提前睁开了双眼，一对无比熟悉的蓝眼睛出现在他视线之中。它们美丽惊人，如同倒映出天空与群山的湖泊，却蕴含着刮着暴风雨的午夜海面般的气势，世间万物都被锁在那对灰蓝之中。他们目光相交不过短短一瞬，却仿佛过了千年般漫长，光阴剥茧抽丝，无数颗星辰诞生又陨灭了。

它们是那双出现在亚瑟的无数个梦中的眼睛。

蓝眼睛的魔鬼迅速退回到了它——他——藏身的那片黑暗之中。“你兑现了诺言。”魔鬼说，声音中掺杂着细不可察的沙哑，“你可以回去了，我的王子。”

亚瑟忘记了自己是如何回到城堡、又回到了自己的房间中的，他每一步都仿佛踩踏在云端之上。直到入睡的前一刻，他所能想到的都只有那个吻和那双蓝眼睛。

就这样，王子履行了他的第二个誓言。

随后的很长一段时日里，亚瑟再没去过塔，却不断地梦见那双蓝色眼睛，在明亮宸光和漆黑塔楼间沉沉浮浮。一排排人群簇拥着站立在无言之中，他们的口中念念有词，发出有规律的烦躁嗡嗡声，用血污和灰烬涂抹婴孩的额头。听起来很像他父亲的声音不停怒吼、不停哭，与之形成鲜明对比的是蓝眼睛的人欢快的笑声和歌声，像羽毛鲜亮的雀鸟轻盈飞翔——那个人出现的片段永远有芬芳花香和灿烂阳光，以及紧凑在耳边的轻声细语，声音柔软。

再之后，有一名金发女巫袭击了卡梅洛特，亚瑟曾见过她一面，她的名字叫莫高斯。她的入侵最后被阻止，但莫甘娜却因此陷入昏厥，重伤不醒。老御医说她的伤势是由强大的黑魔法所造成，而他的力量无法治愈。乌瑟为此心痛破碎、茶饭不思，脾气也变得比平日更为易怒。亚瑟同样焦虑痛苦，莫甘娜——虽然他总是拒绝承认，但她之于亚瑟就如他的亲姐，他不能就这样失去他。

于是他又前往了刺破苍穹的漆黑之塔。

一如既往，魔鬼在他呼唤后的不久后来到了窗口，站在那片阴影里。亚瑟不禁觉得有点荒诞，在他们彼此交换了一个令人难忘到毛骨悚然的吻之后，他居然仍旧将自己淹没在那块黑影里，不愿露出样貌。

“这次你又是为什么而来呢，我的王子？”魔鬼优雅地发问，但亚瑟总觉得他早已知晓答案了。

“不久前有一名女巫入侵了城堡，我的义姐因为袭击而重伤不醒。”亚瑟对他说，“宫廷御医说她的伤是由强大的魔法造成的，我想请你告诉我怎么救她。”

这一次，魔鬼沉默的时间比以往的两次都要长。“我当然能告诉你怎么治好她。”他最终说，“但希望你日后不要因此而后悔。”

“你说什么？！”亚瑟蹙起眉头，“她是我的亲人！”

魔鬼低声笑了，听起来有几丝凄凉。“我怀疑问题就在这里。”他不无挖苦地说，亚瑟紧盯着那片黑影，愤怒的同时又茫然困惑。

“无论如何，既然你这么想要救她的话——听好了，卡梅洛特的王子。这次你要一直往西边走，穿过森林和山丘，一直走到一片总是被夕阳余晖照耀而土地红如鲜血的平原上。那片平原上开着一种花，白得像初冬新雪。采下它们，用你指尖的血沾红花瓣，这能保证它们不会迅速枯萎。然后你要带着它们走进平原南方的森林，你会看见一条溪流，它们的水来自卡里兰圣泉。将花束浸泡在溪水里，直到翌日破晓，你就可以带着它们返回卡梅洛特，让医师将那束花熬制成药剂，喂给莫甘娜小姐。”

亚瑟点了点头，他知道自己还要付出相应的代价。“那这一次我该做什么来偿还你的帮助呢？”

那个蓝眼睛的魔鬼似乎是向前一步。“是的。”他柔声细语，“在莫甘娜小姐苏醒后，我要你去陨王峡谷深处，穿过迷雾，那里有一个充满魔晶的洞窟。回来后，你将把你所看见的东西告诉我。”

王子对这个要求疑惑不已。“我会看到什么？”他禁不住问道。

“真实。”魔鬼说，亚瑟甚至能想象那对柔软嘴唇弯出一个神秘莫测的笑容。随后，亚瑟未来得及说些什么，魔鬼就已经离开了窗前。

按照黑塔里的魔鬼给出的方法，亚瑟用从赤红平原上采来的花救回了莫甘娜，病榻上的国王养女再度恢复了红润面色，她仍旧疲惫，但已经健康许多。亚瑟为此庆幸不已，但蓝眼魔鬼的那句话始终如阴云笼罩。无论如何，他决定先抛下这些，去践行自己的诺言。

陨王峡谷是个不吉利的地方，人人皆言如此。谷口的雕塑腐朽发黑，一个已经掉了脑袋。绿色的爬藤植物疯狂地布满了每个它可以逾及的角落，偶尔露出图腾上狰狞呆滞的脸，空气阴郁而潮湿。亚瑟想传闻中说的或许没错，这个地方是真的被诅咒过的。

他费了些工夫才找到了水晶洞窟的入口。洞口被厚重的树藤遮盖，没有光线能够透入，但洞窟内也十足明亮。成千上万块水晶闪烁着幽蓝光芒，越往深处，光源便越密集，将幽暗山洞照耀得亮如白昼。

魔鬼告诉他来这里看见真实，但亚瑟对此毫无头绪。他感觉眼下他所做的一切都相当愚蠢，可亚瑟必须履行自己的誓言。‘看看水晶里面。’一个声音温柔而坚定地自脑海深处响起，指引他。他向前一步，将视线投入那片蓝白光辉。

世界混乱了。

骤然间亚瑟被拉扯进时间洪流，万千景象涌入他的眼睛、涌入他的思想，它们难以分辨，在飞速掠过时混淆成晦涩不清的色块，互相粘合。千万个声音汇入漩涡，不肯停止地吵吵嚷嚷，叫他濒临疯狂。就在他几欲作呕时，万物又归于平静了，像夜间寂静的湖水没过口鼻，流淌过四肢百骸。在这种全然空茫的放松中，新的景象浮现了。

高大的男人披着暗紫斗篷，急切地穿梭在黑暗森林之中，他衣物上的金扣和雪貂皮毛昭示出他身份的尊贵。国王步履匆匆，一直走到森林的深处，魔鬼正身着夜色站在草坪上微笑等待。

“伟大的乌瑟王。”魔鬼开口，声音浓稠如黑夜，又清澈如山泉，“您是为何而来呢？”

“那个女巫和她的族人欺骗了我，我的妻子将要因此丧命了。”国王说，满怀痛苦和憎恨，他的手掌紧握成拳，眼中燃烧着冰冷火焰，“我要他们因此而付出代价，把所有使用魔法之人都肃清殆尽。我要你的力量，魔鬼，为我复仇并镇守国家。”

黑夜笑了，狰狞又无奈。“了不起的心愿，国王。我可以借给你我的力量，让你的城池固若金汤、军队无坚不摧。但你也要为此支付给我相应的代价。”

“说吧，魔鬼。”

伴随着一阵蛇类爬行般的沙沙声，黑暗迫近了。“我要你给我躺在伊格莱茵腹中的、尚未出世的孩子。这个孩子会在暴风雨的凌晨随着母亲的死来到世间。他出生后，你们要用血和灰为他洗礼，喂他雪白母羊产的第一碗奶。在大清洗结束后，我会离开你的国家，而他会跟着我一起走。”

国王怔在原地紧盯着魔鬼，片刻后，他发出一声干涩的冷笑。“行吧。如果不是魔法，那个孩子本来就不该出生在这世上。如果你想带走他，就把他带走吧。”

“好极了，乌瑟王。”魔鬼飘忽地说，他向后退去，溶于夜色之中，“希望你能遵守你的誓言。”

卡梅洛特的王子出生在一个风雨交加的凌晨，等接产妇将他身上的血污擦尽、裹在暖和襁褓中时，床榻上的王后尸首已冷。一群身披黑色祭袍的人簇拥在礼堂中，用掺着血的灰烬涂抹婴孩。“这个孩子是被魔鬼选上的。”他们喃喃说着，整齐麻木，像在重复一句魔咒。在给婴儿喂下纯白母羊所产的第一碗羊奶后，为首的黑袍女人将他递给站在礼堂最前方的男人。他有鸦羽般的黑色短发、陶瓷般的白皮肤、玫瑰花般的嘴唇和无尽汪洋般的双眼。他抱住婴孩，露出一个眼眸半垂的温和笑容。

“这个孩子是被魔鬼选上的。”年轻男人温柔地重复道，噙着笑意的红嘴唇吻了吻婴儿小小的额头。

幼童在魔鬼的照料下渐渐成长，从一个睁不开眼的婴儿变成了牙牙学语的孩童。看着日益长大的儿子，乌瑟王的心从最初的悲痛厌恶渐渐解冻，他想反悔那个誓言了。在王子三岁那年，魔鬼被关入千人之血筑成的高塔。那就是魔鬼最后一次在世人眼前露面了，他站在塔楼高处的窗口，狂风吹乱头发，眼底满是憎恨、悲哀和欲望。女仆抱着年幼的王子匆匆穿过广场，但男孩依然看见了那双蓝眼睛，他嚎啕大哭起来。

故事在婴孩的凄惨的哭声中结束。王子躺在冰凉粗糙的石地上，脊背刺痛。亚瑟发现自己早已泪流满面。

他疯狂地赶回了卡梅洛特，冲到高塔之下，绝望且狂乱地呼唤着。“梅林！”他嘶吼着，泪水淌过面颊，魔鬼的名字伴随着被他遗忘的过去一同归来了，“梅林！梅林！”他一遍又一遍地呼唤魔鬼。

不消片刻，魔鬼就来到了窗口。亚瑟急切地凑上前，肩胛紧贴上隔绝了塔内和塔外的铁栏，他的手穿过缝隙，想去触碰魔鬼。“我看到了，我看到了。”他不断对他说，“请你过来吧，我不能再失去你了。”

黑影中的东西发出一声叹息。魔鬼慢慢地朝窗户靠近，从阴影走到光里，阳光照亮了他的容貌：一张永恒青春与美的脸庞，黑如午夜的细碎额发下是一双明亮的灰蓝色眼睛，世间万物映照其中，颧骨高耸，皮肤明净如瓷。魔鬼红如海棠的嘴唇露出一抹淡淡悲伤的微笑。

梅林握住了王子颤栗不已的双手，亲昵地贴上自己的脸颊，转头在他的掌心落下一个个轻浅细碎的吻，吻过亚瑟因为常年习剑而覆盖着一层薄茧的手指。

“你是我的。”魔鬼温柔呓语，指引着亚瑟抚摸过他的耳垂。

于是，王子履行了他的第三个誓言。

莫甘娜叛变了。

她和那名金发女巫集结了一只不死军团，蜂拥扫荡了卡梅洛特。她坐上高高王座，头顶华美后冠，艳红双唇扯开一个冷酷又美丽的微笑。

乌瑟已经被囚。女巫派出人马追杀卡梅洛特的王子，在先前的暴乱中他已伤痕累累，跑不了多远。但他一路逃进了城堡北面的黑暗森林，那是关押魔鬼的高塔所在之地。莫甘娜放弃了追杀，盲目地跑进那片森林等同于扑向死亡，更何况她愚蠢的弟弟从来就不熟悉那片地方。她残忍地大笑起来，想象金发王子的尸身被野狼啖尽的惨相。

但她并不知道这片森林从来就善待于他。

“梅林。”亚瑟难过地说，“这很可能是我最后一次来见你了，莫甘娜在找到并杀死我之前是不会善罢甘休的。在我死去之前，请你告诉我要如何才能放你自由吧。”

这次的脚步声比以往的每次都更加急促慌乱，魔鬼的手越过栏杆，不顾金属上粗糙的凸起磨破了他的皮肤。他温暖纤细的手捧起亚瑟的脸。“不，亚瑟。你不会死的。”梅林飞快地对他说，“你能够打败莫甘娜，夺回你的皇冠和王位。它们原本就是属于你的。”

“可我该怎么做呢？”

“不死之军由圣杯的法力所维持，盛在杯中的血一旦被倾倒，整支军队都将灰飞烟灭。明日傍晚的时候，幸存的骑士们会组织一场反抗，你要去找到并领导他们。圣杯被莫甘娜保管在觐见室，严防看守，你们要兵分几路杀进去，用你的龙息剑打翻圣杯。莫高斯会因魔法反噬而死，莫甘娜的魔法还很弱，就算没被当场格杀也会选择逃跑。”

“那么我该为你做点什么？”

王子深情地望进魔鬼蓝如河川的双眼，将快溺死其中，对方则轻声笑了。“金发女巫死后，将她的血滴进圣杯之中带来见我。这座塔由巫师蕴含魔力的血所筑成，也终将会因此而毁灭。去赢得你的胜利吧，然后回来见我，给我自由。”

“还有么？”他微微颤抖着问。

梅林的双眼在晦涩不清的阴影中疯狂而黯淡地闪着光，他缓缓启口，宛如吐露一个不可告人的秘密。难以名状的黑暗伴随着他温和的音调撞击着亚瑟的耳膜。

第二天傍晚，卡梅洛特的骑士们在王子的带领下杀入城池。苦战连夜，杀声震天，连星辰都不敢多窥觑一眼。一番血战之后，王子倾翻了女巫们作为魔力源头的圣杯，转瞬间消灭了几千名不死之军，夺回王位。这段故事被记载在后世的史书当中，王子——后来成为了国王——的名讳也受万人敬仰。

今天是个晴日，苍穹碧蓝如洗，笼罩着这座雪白城邦。光线穿透窗棂，无数尘埃幽幽浮动，一齐落在病人布满皱纹的脸上。

黑发蓝眼的年轻男人站在床边，用不带感情的双眼凝视着躺在病榻上的老国王，阳光把他照耀得愈发惨白。男人的嘴角牵起一个毫无温度的假笑。“瞧啊，伟大的乌瑟王。”他轻轻地说，“你曾经是多么骁勇善战又心狠手辣，连深渊魔鬼都自叹不如，可看看现在，你躺在这里，虚弱崩溃又奄奄一息。人类是多么脆弱啊。”

老人空洞地睁着眼看他，但黑袍的年轻人只是微笑。他飞快地垂下眼眸又重新抬起头，仿佛一个人久逢旧识，亲切地靠近了些。“你真不应该反悔的，乌瑟。”他摇头叹息，“那个孩子一出生就被血与灰所洗礼，他已经注定属于魔鬼。你建起高塔、警告他不许靠近一步，可结果呢？你看，他仍然是我的。”

国王的喉咙深处发出咯啦咯啦的气音，他似乎拼命想说些什么，却发不出一个音。蓝眼的魔鬼歪过头，眼神被点亮，笑容变得狡猾。“让我再顺便告诉你几件事吧？”

“在你将我囚禁在那座塔中的五年后，我发现用来筑塔的巫师的血已经渗入土壤，我的魔法也随之延伸出去。”

“你知道那场诅咒为什么会突然出现吗？因为我。”

“已死之躯的黑骑士？还是因为我。”

“莫甘娜小姐察觉到了她身世的真相且选择叛变？是我引导的她。”

他纵声大笑，看起来快乐无比，同老人愈发惊恐的面色形成了鲜明反差。“等亚瑟死后，他的灵魂会归我所有。这个孩子是属于我的，正如当初约定的那样。”魔鬼咝声说着，嗓音因为笑声而发颤，“但不像你，乌瑟，你会直接灰飞烟灭。”余音未散，魔鬼已将一只手按在老国王的胸口，轻若鸿毛，却势若千钧。乌瑟在这只手下剧烈地挣扎哆嗦着，如同一片即将化作齑粉的枯叶。他的四肢和面容扭曲，青黑色的静脉在皮肤下清晰可见，将整具身躯都切割得破碎。但不出半晌，他就再动弹不得了，浑浊的灰绿眼珠映出一片漆黑。

这时有人推门而入，门轴发出喑哑嘶鸣。亚瑟走到窗边，和魔鬼并肩而立。王子低头打量着父亲的尸首，神色一半心不在焉，一半不可思议。

“他死了？”亚瑟问。

“他死了。”梅林微笑着肯定，“那么，你的继承大统是什么时候？明天还是后天？”

王子叹了口气，他转向魔鬼，后者则亲昵地伸出双臂环上他的脖颈。“我必须适当的悲痛一些，所以得安排在后天。”亚瑟抱住他，含混不清地说。

蓝眼的魔鬼吻了吻王子的嘴角。“是啊，这就是人类的麻烦之处了。”他叹息着，旋即又狡诈地笑起来，“不过你真的不感到悲伤么？他可是你的父亲。”

“他违背了跟你的誓言，又将我们分开。我不会为他而悲伤。”

于明亮阳光的施洗下，王子和魔鬼紧紧拥抱。梅林苍白细瘦的手指抚过亚瑟的脊背，那是温柔却极富占有性的轻抚。“你是我的。”他又一次重复，声音虚幻缥缈，“等没有光的夜晚结束了，我就带你走，到更黑暗的深渊中去。因为你和我密不可分。”

他亲吻亚瑟有缎子般的金色碎发垂落的前额，那块皮肤曾被掺着血的余烬涂抹过，在灵魂中烙下魔鬼的印记。——‘你和我，从此密不可分。’

那么到此落笔，这个关于五个誓言的故事。


End file.
